Inspiração
by Maiga Momochi
Summary: Torneio de Fanfics. Contém Shoujoai. Inspiração, algo que nos trás novas idéias ou o que nos incentiva a tentar? Inspiração, o que me faz desejar continuar.. TsunadexShizune.


Fanfic para o torneio de fanfics com o tema "Um casal diferente".  
Por não concordar com casais impossíveis utilizei um casal no qual acredito ser possível, com suas limitações, é claro, mas ainda assim raro ou desconhecido entre os fãs.  
Agradecimentos:  
Alex (Betou e deu sugestões).  
Catarina Lana (Betou e deu sugestões).  
Peço que as juízas do torneio por favor, considerem o casal, mesmo não possuindo sequer uma fic das duas em português em alguns países são consideradas um casal bem possível e com facilidade de interpretação.

Avisos: Shoujo-ai (amor entre meninas).

Boa leitura.

Inspiração - Maiga Momochi

Havia uma pessoa capaz de faze-la perder a paciencia.. havia uma pessoa capaz de faze-la se desesperar.. havia uma pessoa capaz de contraria-la mesmo diante ao eminente sofrimento alheio.. mas também essa mesma pessoa que poderia faze-la sentir tantas coisas desagradáveis seria a única capaz de faze-la sentir aquilo.. um sentimento chamado inspiração..

- Shizune, traga-me o relatorio das missões.. - falou em um tom pensativo uma mulher loira de cabelos razoavelmente longos presos em duas maria-chiquinhas largas e de seios fardos e aparecia jovem, estava sentada em uma cadeira em frente a uma grande escrivaninha, ambas de uma madeira bem rustica. Lia no momento várias anotações e fichas, marcando em um bloco de notas branco alguns itens no qual considerava relevantes.

- Sim, Tsunade-sama..! - disse uma jovem de cabelos castanhos escuros curtos e batidos trás da cabeça e pele alva, mas nem por isso era pálida, demostrava-se atenta e determinada, indo em direção a porta rápidamente mas sem correr pronta para fazer o que fosse possível para auxiliar a outra mulher, na qual considerava sua mestra.

Possuia um pouco de empolgação no olhar de Shizune, finalmente convencerá a sua mestra a fazer a listagem das missões e averiguar a evolução ou a retrocesso dos níveis de luta dos ninjas da vila, uma tarefa que por não ser exercida com a frequência necessária começará a ser acumulada e tornar-se ainda mais ardua. A jovem entrou em uma sala com diversos arquivos e rápidamente localizou uma pasta em cima de uma estante, pegando-a com ainda a mesma empolgação e indo em direção da sala anterior em passos largos.

- Aqui estão, Tsuna...de..sa.. ma... - parou em silêncio por um momento, fitando em choque a sala, na qual agora restava apenas a cadeira e a de madeira rustica e os diversos pápeis sobre ela. Aparentemente, a mulher mais velha havia retirado-se dali sem qualquer aviso prévio e usará o pedido de que lhe trouxesse o relatório das funções apenas para despista-la e facilitar sua fulga.

- Ela fugiu de novo, não é? - perguntou um jovem moreno de pele bronzeada que passava pela frente da sala observando a jovem com um olhar petrificado. Encarando a cadeira vazia como se tentasse raciocinar o que acontecia nela, ou melhor, o que não acontecia nela.

- Mas... mas... - gaguejou por uns momentos tentando entender, primeiro a Tsunade estava ali, depois não estava mais.. mas ela só tinha demorado menos de um minuto, então, como?! - TSUNADE-SAMA!!! - seu tom de voz alto e completamente descontrolado revelavam a sua angustia e desespero, era só ela fazer o trabalho dela, no máximo três horas por dia e assim daria um jeito no resto, então por que ela não exercia essa função?!

Desespero, perder a esperança a algo, irritar-se, enfurecer-se, uma forma de angustia.. Não era a melhor palavra para definir o que sentia, mas tudo aquilo que acontecia era previsivel, era normal, era a Tsunade! Porém foi a palavra mais próxima que conseguiu achar para definir esse sentimento. Por que suportava tamanha tortura dela todos os dias de sua vida? Ela obrigava-a a exercer a sua função, e não reclamava de faze-lo, mas quando em algumas poucas coisas o assunto necessitava dela ela fugia para fazer o melhor que sabia, não fazer nada..!

Mas por mais que desejasse odia-la naquele momento não era algo que conseguia fazer, certo que não era segredo a ninguém que a Tsunade se aproveitava dela de diversas maneiras, utilizava de seu nome para deixar as suas dívidas, obrigava-a a cuidar de coisas domesticas diante a sua desorganização e aproveitava-se dela quando necessitava de algum dinheiro para sustentar o seu maior vicio, o jogo! Claro, foi o jogo que fizera uma estar ao lado da outra até os dias atuais, uma aposta sem fundamento que ainda não compreendia o motivo de ser feita, mas o único momento que sentira que as vezes valia apostar o seu futuro..

Shizune sempre foi uma pessoa organizada, aprenderá a lidar com as responsabilidades logo cedo e nunca se abaterá diante aos problemas, já que até mesmo o maior deles era previsível e tinha solução em sua vida monótona. Vivia com o pai até os seus quinze anos, perderá a mãe ainda quando criança e não trazia dela muitas recordações, mas aos quinze anos seu pai adoecerá, rapidamente soubera como se adaptar a aquela nova vida, agora haviam mais responsabilidades, mais instabilidade, mas ainda assim não havia motivos para se queixar, afinal, nunca desejará grandes coisas. Viver daquele modo, ter que cuidar daquelas coisas, eram apenas parte da sua vida, por que reclamar? Gostava das coisas assim, daquele jeito na qual sempre foram..

Foi no inicio do inverno de seus dezesseis anos que as coisas mudaram, a doença do seu pai piorou ainda mais e ela começou a trabalhar com um médico local para assim poder aprender parte da função e ter condições de melhor cuidar de seu pai. Sempre fora dedicada e inteligente, não houvera maior dificuldade para aprender sua função, aos poucos ganhará interesse por aquilo, estudava mais e mais, a procura de quem sabe uma possibilidade de cura-lo daquela doença na qual diziam ser mortal. Foi em uma das noites mais frias do inverno onde passará lendo no consultório médico que descobrirá um nome, "Tsunade, a lesma da Konoha", uma médica que dizem ser capaz de curar diversas doenças que diziam ser incuráveis mas que estava desaparecida desde que resolverá sair da Konoha e abandonar a profissão. Se pudesse achá-la concerteza conseguiria a cura de seu pai, por isso desde aquela noite passará a maior parte das noites no consultório até tarde lendo qualquer coisa relacionada aquela médica ninja do país do Fogo.

Mas no final daquele inverno, quando finalmente sentia que estava próxima a achar pistas sobre a lesma da Konoha que ao voltar tarde para casa notou que ela estava fria e silenciosa.. Não tinha achado a cura, não tinha achado pistas concretas.. e agora entendia, tinha perdido o seu motivo para continuar.. O que faria de agora em diante? Não havia mais motivos para voltar para casa a noite, não havia mais motivos para estudar, não lhe havia restado nada, aquelas aquele lar vazio, escuro e frio.. No último dia de inverno seu pai foi enterrado, junto com as suas obrigações, rotina e sua vida.. Agora olhava em volta e não sabia como seguir adiante, era como acordar de manhã e não ter motivo para fazê-lo, por que se levantaria? Ninguém precisava dela, nada estaria a sua espera.. a não ser.. um quebra-cabeças incompleto, não havia real necessidade de monta-lo, mas por que não tentar?

Na primavera organizou tudo, e no primeiro dia de verão partiu a caminho do país do Fogo, a procura de uma pessoa que só conhecia por um nome, por uma lenda.. Não tardou a encontra-la, mas não era nem de longe o que imaginava, uma mulher sábia lhe parecia apenas uma jovem encrenqueira que tudo o que queria era apostar e quando perdia saía correndo para não ter que pagar. O que antes era uma mulher conhecida como a grande lesma da Konoha agora não passava de uma jovem conhecida como 'pata' aonde tinha um terrível azar e raramente vencia ao entrar em um cassino. Mesmo hesitando aproximou-se dela e pediu para que ela lhe ensinasse tudo o que sabia, todo o treinamento, e ela com um olhar debochado se negou. Mas não desistiu, continuou a seguir até que um dos agiotas veio atrás mulher para lhe cobrar dívidas passadas, e como não tinha dinheiro fez um acordo com a Shizune. Se a mulher a vencesse em um jogo de dados levaria todo o seu dinheiro e assim pagaria o agiota, mas se não fosse capaz e a menina a sua frente por algum motivo lhe vencesse receberia o treinamento pelo qual insistia tanto.

O resultado foi óbvio, o treinamento peculiar, treinar como se fosse um ninja para aprender sobre chakra, aprender a correr rápido para fugir dos cobradores, aguentar as bebedeiras de uma mulher extremamente peculiar e ainda as vezes ter que trabalhar para pagar as dívidas dela, que por incrível que pareça eram totalmente absurdas e as vezes valiam mais do que sustentar uma pessoa pela vida toda. Mas quando eram pagos concerteza os donos das casas de jogos ficavam satisfeitos, sabiam que depois daquilo nem precisariam manter a casa de jogos aberta para continuar a viver, porém eles mantinham, com a esperança que a mulher 'pata' entrasse lá novamente e obtivesse uma dívida inestimável que garantisse uma boa vida aos donos por gerações de sua família.

Mas quando notou já não estava sozinha, havia agora um objetivo, acordar cedo e fugir para não pagar a hospedaria, arranjar dinheiro enquanto a outra gastava-o todo com jogos e sake, e talvez, naqueles dias que viajavam de uma cidade a outra conhecer coisas que jamais pensaria conhecer. Ver lugares, ouvir histórias, conhecer a história daquela mulher e descobrir o que a tornou a famosa "lesma da Konoha" e o motivo dela agora ser "pata", descobrir mais sobre a medicina ninja, e quem diria, se tornar uma ninja.

E ao dar por sí mesmo se desesperando, não conseguindo acompanhar o ritmo dos acontecimentos, ficando exausta no fim do dia havia momentos que ela via que tudo aquilo tinha valor. Ajudar pessoas doentes em lugares distantes, ver coisas maravilhosas que comparadas a sua antiga vila não podiam ser vistas nem no ponto mais longínquo do horizonte. E quando notará agora tinha coisas que queria, tinha lugares que queria ver, caminhos que queria seguir, pessoas que queria poder ajudar, e então entendeu, aquela mulher que estava ali ao seu lado tinha se tornado a fonte de sua inspiração. Inspiração que lhe ensinará a ter sonhos, ter ideais, ter diversos objetivos, a sua inspiração para continuar a viver. Bem mais que amizade muito acima do amor, a inspiração, o objetivo, a paixão.. tudo isso se unia em um só por apenas poder levantar-se naquela manhã e andar lado ao lado dela, porque enquanto estivesse ali não haveriam limites..

- Shizune.. - chamou em tom calmo, fazendo a jovem morena acordar de seus pensamentos perdidos e voltar-se para trás, fitando quem se encontrava ali - O que faz aí parada? - perguntou em um tom um pouco reprovativo, notando a jovem parada sentada no meio dos degraus da grande escadaria que levava até acima do monte dos hokages e a uma das entradas para o prédio da sala da administração, a sala do grande hokage da Konoha.

- Tsunade-sama...!! - levantou-se assustada, tirando parte da poeira que ficará em sua roupa sacudindo-a, e voltando o olhar para a mulher mais alta, que olhava-a um pouco surpresa, como se não esperasse aquela reação da outra.

- Algum problema, Shizune? - perguntou um pouco preocupada e ainda surpresa, normalmente veria a morena gritando escandalosamente por ela ter sumido no meio do serviço, mas agora só estava vendo-a agir como se tivesse sido pega de surpresa ao fazer algo errado.

- Ah, não é nada.. - disse calmamente, respirando fundo e dando um leve sorriso para a loira, fitando-a com atenção e notando um pequeno embrulho em suas mãos.

- Como quiser.. - disse ainda suspeitando de algo estranho mas sem prolongar o interrogatório, estendendo na direção da mais nova o embrulho em suas mãos.

- O que é..? - perguntou pegando o embrulho um pouco hesitante e examinando-o, aparentava ter alguma caixa ou pote dentro dele, provavelmente um recipiente para se guardar alimento.

- Dango, trouxe para você.. - falou calmamente andando por uma pequena passarela de maneira em direção a uma pequena porta aonde daria para o prédio.

- Tsunade-sama! - chamou em um tom calmo sem gritar mas falando de maneira que a outra pudesse ouvir, notando a outra virar o rosto devagar em sua direção para olha-la de maneira interrogativa - Obrigada.. - sorrindo de maneira terna.

- São só doces.. - disse ela em um tom ainda interrogativo, voltando a andar em direção ao prédio mas esboçando também em seus lábios um leve sorriso.

Talvez jamais houvessem palavras de amor entre as duas, talvez jamais houvessem declarações, mas ambas sabiam que precisavam uma da outra. Seja para uma ter alguém para esperar e para outra ter alguém para voltar, estavam juntas e isso já era o suficiente para ambas, mesmo que um dia alguém viesse tentar interferir nada poderia mudar. Inspiração, pensamentos ou idéias que vem de repente, produto da imaginação ou entusiasmo criativo, mesmo não sendo o sentido exato para esse sentimento era a palavra mais próxima que conseguiam encontrar.

Considerações finais:  
Agradeço a todos que leram esse Fanfic e me ajudaram a conclui-lo e as juízas do torneio por abrirem portas para novos casais.  
Gostaria que deixassem um review para expressar sua opinião sobre a história e sobre a minha forma de narração. 


End file.
